


honeybunch, sugarplum (apple of my eye)

by twosetmeridian



Series: counterpoint [twosetviolin oneshots] [5]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Falling In Love, Flirting through food, Food as a Metaphor for Love, M/M, Romance, baker!eddy, the previous tag should be an actual tag lmao, violinist!brett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosetmeridian/pseuds/twosetmeridian
Summary: "eddy chen," brett asks, both confusion and wonder in his voice, "have you been wooing me with baked sweets?"
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: counterpoint [twosetviolin oneshots] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560592
Comments: 19
Kudos: 201





	honeybunch, sugarplum (apple of my eye)

**Author's Note:**

> _→ ig request: baker!eddy x sweet tooth violinist!brett_
> 
> title from _the cuppycake song_.
> 
>   
**[ crossposted from wattpad; published 9/9/2019 ] **

• • •

**i. honeybunch**

from the very first moment they've become friends, brett had been christened as eddy's chosen test subject when it comes to his baked creations. at the tender ages of twelve and thirteen, their respective interests aren't the usual pursuits kids their age really care about, so they've banded together, and that's where it all begins.

it's one summer afternoon when eddy bakes his first confectionery for his best friend to enjoy. the heat wave is unbearable, sweat rolling off their foreheads as they sit side by side on the floor, shoulder to shoulder as they peer into the glazed glass of the oven door, but brett's never been more comfortable. he helps eddy pull the honey cakes out and place them into dainty saucers, and the taste test begins.

he shoves a large piece of cake into his mouth and chews. "they're delicious," brett declares after a moment; it's a little bit too sweet for the common taste, but he rather thinks it's splendid. blame his sweet tooth, because that's just how it is.

eddy beams like the sun, pleased grin sweet like honey, and that just makes the dessert on brett's tongue all the more delicious.

**ii. sugarplum**

it's a christmas party at the yang residence, and brett's just narrowly escaped yet another performance of jingle bells with his violin in front of his relatives when he bumps into a taller body.

face half-buried under the giant reindeer ears he's wearing, eddy laughs, holds out a hand to steady the other man before he can trip over his own feet. "hey bro, i was just looking for you! want some?" he pushes a plate of purple candy things in his direction, which brett belatedly realizes are sugar plums. "i kinda made them for your mum, but, y'know, you can have some too."

"oh, uh—thanks man." he gratefully plucks a piece from the pile in eddy's grasp and then pokes the taller man in the gut. "hide with me from any impromptu christmas jingle concertos, please?"

"of course, bretty; i'm with you," eddy smiles; he can never say no to brett, but brett doesn't know that. not yet.

**iii. pumpy-umpy-umpkin**

"spooky," brett comments from just behind eddy's right shoulder, looking intently at the other man's work as he kneads dough for the caramel pumpkin bars he's planning to bake for any trick-or-treating happening in the neighborhood. "those are from the decorations outside your house, huh?"

"yeah, all those scary pumpkins have their uses." eddy raises his arms and stretches left to right, his shirt rucking up and exposing a flash of skin. brett quickly looks away, butterflies churning in his gut.

he pursues a conversation to pull his straying mind back into the situation at hand. "you think the kids will like 'em?"

"if you like them, they'll like them, man." eddy gives him a thumbs up. "i trust your sweet tooth more than anything."

that should not warm brett's heart as much as it does, but then that's eddy chen for you.

**iv. sweetie pie**

"apple pies are overrated," brett complains.

"i agree," eddy murmurs, cheeks flushed. "but eat it anyway?"

the shorter man looks down at the offering in eddy's grasp again, silently assessing, before he nods. "as long as you eat it with me."

"always, bro."

**v. cuppycake**

"is this pity chocolate?"

eddy gives him a mock glare. "never for you, brett, wow. i'm actually hurt you considered that."

brett laughs, shakes his head as he looks at the chocolate cupcakes carefully sprinkled with white sugar and looking all too pretty to eat. it's valentines day, and brett's single, but he has eddy, and well, that's more than enough. it's been more than enough for a decade now.

he plays eddy salut d'amour as thanks for the gift. it's the best interpretation he's ever played, made all the more sweeter with the lingering taste of chocolate on his lips.

**vi. snoogums-boogums**

"do you think i'm getting fat?" brett absentmindedly muses to hilary as they polish off another section for this particular symphony.

she hums in response, focus still primarily on her instrument. "why do you ask?"

"well, eddy's been baking all sorts of things for me to taste test recently, what with opening his new bakery and all."

from behind him, ray snorts loudly, a wide grin plastered on his face. "i'm guessing eddy has to keep his boy fed well, hey?"

_wait._ brett does a double take, whirls around to face the other man, raising an eyebrow. "_his_ boy?"

ray and hilary share a look before the woman turns to brett with a gentle smile. "er, look. don't you think that, just maybe," she pauses, tilting her head in such a motherly way, it's distantly funny, "eddy's trying to win you over with all the sweets he's making you?"

"he _what_?"

**vii. apple of my eye**

brett's standing right outside the bakery for half an hour now, and okay, so _maybe _storming in there and confronting his best friend head on about this whole thing isn't the best idea after all.

but then what else can brett do at this point, this realization? he's been in love with his best friend for a good long while now. what more can brett lose at this point, aside from possible access to eddy's confectioneries forever? that's not a good thing to think about, at all, but _still_.

steeling himself, brett pushes into the bakery, the whiff of different scents filling his nose: buttercream and brown sugar and—_boba_?

eddy jerks away from his worktable, quickly coming around to block the view of his latest creation, but he's too late; brett's seen it already.

"that," the shorter man points a shaky finger at eddy and subsequently the cake behind his back, "that was a boba milk tea cake."

"er," eddy's gaze darts around, "possibly. just trying out some things, y'know?"

yes, but also _no_, because hadn't brett told eddy just the other day that he's developed an obsession for bubble tea and boba pearls? and now, eddy's—he's made—

"eddy chen," brett asks, both confusion and wonder in his voice, "have you been wooing me with baked sweets?"

the baker gapes at him for a second, eyes wide, and then closes his open mouth. "yes. i think. maybe?" eddy fidgets with the hem of his apron, hands dusted with flour. "if you'd like?"

_oh my god_, brett is in love with an idiot.

he tells eddy as much, and the taller man's shoulders sag in defeat. "i mean, sorry, but i was just trying to—"

brett cuts him off with a peck on the cheek, stunning the other man to silence. "of all the things that've come my way, you're still the sweetest thing, eddy chen." he grins, slings his arms around eddy's shoulders as he presses close in a half-hug. "i love you. now, give me some of that boba cake, pretty please?"

• • •

_[ the boba milk tea cake, because it's actually a thing and omg ]_


End file.
